1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of dispensers.
More particularly, this invention relates to a tape dispensing assembly for dispensing adhesive tape from a roll.
2. Prior Art
The prior art is replete with apparatus for dispensing adhesive tape from a roll. Adhesive tape normally includes a thin flexible backing of fabric, paper, plastic or other non-fibrous material including a surface having a pressure sensitive adhesive coating. For ease of use, the foregoing variety of adhesive tape is normally wound upon a core to form a roll.
Adhesive tape is well known and highly useful for a multitude of selected operations. However, along with the advent of adhesive tape arose difficulties with easily and efficiently dispensing and severing the tape to form segments of tape of preselected lengths suitable for intended use. Although the prior art provides a variety of apparatus operative for aiding a user in dispensing and severing tape, difficulties still exist with large taping operations such as closing boxes and other similarly large taping operations.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved tape dispensing assembly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tape dispensing assembly that is easy to use.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a tape dispensing assembly that is easy to make.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a tape dispensing assembly that is inexpensive.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to provide a tape dispensing assembly operative for allowing a user to easily dispense and sever adhesive tape for large taping operations such as closing boxes and other similarly large taping operations.
Yet still another object of the instant invention is the provision of enhancing the speed and efficiency of using adhesive tape in large taping operations.
And a further object of the invention is to provide a tape dispensing assembly that is convenient to use.